The challenge to adapt the OC
by simavark
Summary: I like "Worm" Web Serial Novel and fans created stories. But as my creative (writing) abilities non-existent, I would like to suggest OC that I built (I hope I did not make him too powerful). This challenge is for those authors who would like to try writing story of Character (OC) adventures in Brockton Bay (time before and during main canon). At least one-shot stories :).
1. Chapter 1

The challenge to adapt the OC

I like "Worm" Web Serial Novel and fans created stories.

But as my creative (writing) abilities non-existent, I would like to suggest OC that I built

(I hope I did not make him too powerful).

This challenge is for those authors who would like to try writing story of Character (OC) adventures in Brockton Bay (time before and during main canon). At least one-shot stories :).

Personal information:

Name: Unknown

Age: 8-10 (Important to psychological personality formation. But can be older.)

Height: 128-138 cm (if age 8-10) .

Family: Orphan

Trigger event: Unknown

Appearance: Case 53 (not created by Cauldron)

Description:

Skin: dirty gray, armored (of your choice), has chameleon properties.

Face / head: no eyes, mouth, ears, hair, nasal cavity. He has only face shape.

Communicates: Thanks to his abilities (creepy many voices) .

Hears: Thanks to his abilities.

Body shape: arms, legs and body are long.

Moving: Usually using four limbs (As in horror movies), causing dreadful sound (your choice).

Alignment: Rogue (in beginning), minion, follower.

Superpower description:

Mover- 1 (May navigate through narrow-small path/ spaces. Especially in the dark)

Shaker- 3 (Can create biological coating (creep) which is used for multiplication (use resources) and can collect energy slowly from the air, sun, water and land, the construction of the biological environments (strength, specification depends on the needs and resource costs).)

Brute- 1 (no external or internal organ, can be train to be stronger.)

Break- 2 (feed on existential Energy (can eat everything), eats through touching (activated (non-passive)).)

Master- 5 (can create his own clones during reproduction, clones he controls through overmind (not the original body but all clones) can survive if at least one clone still lives or if there is still active creep (have enough energy in stores).)

Tinker- 1 (Can create biological environments.)

Blaster-0

Thinker-1 (sees, hears and feels world differently than the average person. Strong, primitive sensations)

Striker- 2 (can manipulate the existential ENERGY, collect it from the environment and transmit to other objects (to enhance and modify the properties) or people (heal, rejuvenate or eat).)

Changer-0

Trump - 0

Stranger- 5 (Fades out of awareness and memory, it is also not noticeable by Thinkers (not even Simurgh or Contessa).)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes:

Welcome, "Dord" recommended writing short story chapter, in order to better express the character.

I had some free time, so I did, I hope you will be interested, but I have to warn you that my native language is not English and rarely use it only for reading.

Chapter 0

Under the city streets, in the dark sewers, there was a hunched figure quietly talking to himself.

"Who am I?" he mutters

"What I am doing here?"

"What is this place?"

He leaned his hand on the wall and immediately noticed that his hand is gray, in addition to the length of the fingers tag longer than it should be, not to mention the long arm and its unhealthy thinness.

He immediately checks his entire body in order to see how it looks. The first thing he noticed is that his legs are well as a little too long, and the unhealthily thin.

Also, instead of a simple vision he sees the environment, like trying to see through the narrowing pipe with darkening rims.

Not to mention the fact that he was completely without clothes. He would be more panicked, but it seems his body does not have any male or female gender-feature.

Finally, he decided to touch his face withshaky hands and, he immediately feels that his face has no mouth, eyes, nasal cavity or ears and he is quite bald, it seems his face is only a form.

Immediately, he was overwhelmed by panic and started to flee through the sewage system, but as he was not used to his new body, after a few steps he fell face forward in to dirty water.

HE did not even try fully stand up and started to run again, this time he ran on all fours, and noted that in this way it is much easier to move.

XXX

Unknown how much time he spent while running, but eventually he again fell to the ground in this case, he managed to turn his body so successful that descend on his back instead of his face in the dirt.

Looking up, he noticed a sewer lid.

He would like to climb the ladder to the lid, open it and then try to find help. But he was tired after a long run, so he was left lying on the cool floor.

Soon he felt that someone else started chewing on his toe. When he looked at his feet, he saw a large rat. Moment passed and his body reacted automatically and managed to catch a rat with one hand.

He was ready throw it away from himself, but froze when he noticed a strange feeling emanating from rat instinctively he tried to reach it when he finally felt that sensation began to travel toward his center of the body, transfer took a few moments, he felt like his body had recovered a little, when he again looked at the rat found only a little pile of dust which in his eyes began to disappear.

He felt lost and scared, because he did not understand what had happened to the rat, although he has already started to realize slowly what had happened. And not to mention the fact, now he could feel the same Feeling-sensation all around himself in all things.

It appears that this was the last straw and he simply fell asleep, hungry, chilly and lonely.

XXX

When he woke up after an unknown period of time, he found himself in a small ditch, which previously he did not see.

In the trench, surface was covered by biomass and atmosphere here was different than atmosphere in sewers, trench has been comfortable and warm to the touch.

He barely awake when he felt that someone close to him lie.

He barely stays awake when he felt that someone next to him lies in the ditch. When he turned his head to look at what lies next to him he really did not expect to see himself, of the reaction he also was already awake.

Well the average person would have woke up in an unknown place near an unknown person would really panicked, but this case is different because both parties have been operated by a single mind.

It's hard to describe the feeling when you see, hear, and feel over several individuals at the same time.

It's really not surprising that a certain period, about which he will never describe to anyone, when he tried to grasp handle for each person management individually.

Finally, he decided to get out of the sewers and find help.

Even with the two bodies raising sewer lid was not easy, but eventually managed to lift the lid and push it to the side, they managed to climb out of the sewer and found them self in a dark alley, both looked to the sky noticed that it was late evening or night.

XXX

They slowly began to go to the exit from the cross street, they instinctively leaned on the wall when a woman walked past, she did not notice them maybe because she spoke through a mobile phone.

Out of curiosity, they listened to the conversation.

"Honey do not worry, I'll be right at home soon," she said.

...

"And what father is preparing" she said with a smile.

...

"His food is not so bad," she joked.

...

"Well, I am a few meters away, which only takes a few minutes and I will be ..." she was unable to finish the sentence, because suddenly high speed driver lost control of his car and hit a woman when she walked through the adjoining crossings.

He / They did not know what to do right away, after a few moments, one of the copies ran up to the woman, at first glance, you could see that the situation is bad and the probability that she survives not existing, even now clone feels that her life energies began to wane.

But even if he does not remember his past he knows that he must have , or at least had parents and would not want that woman's daughter lost her mother, so decided to try a single thing that can help or not.

Clone touched woman's open skin, with his hand and began to push the life energy from his reserve in to her.

The reaction could be seen immediately and the woman began to heal, any damage for the body have been recovered without complications.

But he did not have enough energy reserves in order to fully cure the woman, besides he heard voices coming around, an adult man and a young girl.

Once satisfied that a woman in a stable condition, both quickly go back to backstreet and in to the sewer, because they did not know how people will react to them.

They both did not notice that both people who ran to help a family member saw them, but as soon as the copy and the original is entered into the backstreets, both of them seem to become's forgotten.

Author's notes

OK, I will let you guess who from the "Worm" character saved.

Women was not cure completely, there could be any side effect. This can help to maintain a prehistoric atmosphere and form the main story.


End file.
